One Wish, One Love and the Best Years of our Lives
by Cielita
Summary: *Finshed!!* The sequel to A shadow a dragon and a thing so right. Finally done and just as long as the first one! Please R/R!! There may need to be a third...


_One Wish, One Love, and _

_The Best Years of Our Lives_

**7-5-03******

**Summary: The sequel to "A Shadow, A Dragon, and a Thing so Right".  **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own the characters and the like, though I do so like to play with them from time to time!  ;-)  **

**A/N: I *did* however create Danielle Dumbledore.  I know it's a little silly, but yeah, she's me on a personality level.  ^_^ No Mary-Sue flames please!!  Danielle's parents, (Alfred and Eurydice Dumbledore), their history and the story surrounding their death are my creation!  Thank you's and big hugs to all the people who have been reading and following my work!!!  I really appreciate your input and support!  **

            "_Potter!" yelled Professor Snape.  Once again, Malfoy had managed to bump his arm while he was measuring his ingredients for a potion and made Harry mess it up.  Professor Snape had been especially grumpy with Harry this week for once again catching the snitch in the previous weekend's quidditch match.  Harry smirked to himself.  Really, Slytherin had made it all too easy for him to slide in between that 7-10 split in their formation where the snitch was hiding.  When he caught it, his whole house had leapt up from their seats and into hysterics.  It had been a tight game, and even the professors had been nervous about the outcome of this match.  When Harry came up with the snitch tightly grasped in his left hand, even Professor McGonagall couldn't resist jumping up and cheering.  After all, she __is Harry's mother.  _

            You see, at the beginning of this, Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had adopted Harry, in order to give him the kind of upbringing that they felt he had been denied since his birth: being raised by wizards.  When Harry had returned to the Dursley's home to get what was left of his things at Christmas time, his aunt and uncle had piled his things in a heap on the front lawn.  

            Harry would have wept if it had not been for the presence of Professor Dumbledore, who made short work, literally, of Harry's small amount of belongings.  He cast a spell to make Harry's things small enough to be stacked into his trunk, and with this, they were gone.  Across the street, a slender, black striped gray tabby cat was creeping slowly toward a bird.  Harry and Dumbledore watched in fascination the cat pounced, killed the bird, and carried it in its mouth as it trotted across the street and left it on the Dursley's front door step.  The cat then proceeded to dig up a fair amount of Petunia Dursley's flower bed before Harry said, "Mum, really!"  The cat sat back, shook her head, and meowed at them.  Dumbledore chuckled.

            "Come, come now, Minerva.  We mustn't dilly-dally," he said to the cat.  Looking a bit dejected, the cat meowed again, and transformed herself back into Professor McGonagall.  

            "I've always wanted to do that," she said, under her breath as the family took the next port key back to Hogwarts.  Easter vacation came and went, and soon it was time for the students to prepare to go home for the summer break.  Harry watched with some degree of sadness as his classmates packed their things.  He knew he would see them all again next fall, but he also knew that this summer was going to be one of transitions.  He was the headmaster and deputy headmistress's son.  He was also no longer a child.  He was a young man, and could feel it in the way he carried himself, the way he spoke, and in his thoughts.  

            A week after classes ended, the teachers prepared their own things and left for the summer.  Everyone but Hagrid that is.  Hagrid's home was the hut that he occupied on school grounds, and he voluntarily remained through the summer months to tend the grounds and care for the wildlife.  Before they left, Harry had hugged Hagrid and promised to visit during the break.  

            When Dumbledore and his new family reached their home, Harry had to stop and stare.  Professor Dumbledore lived in a grand estate with sprawling yards and gardens.  Harry could just imagine flying his favorite broomstick, the Firebolt, over the hills and skimming the babbling stream down the way.  Dumbledore chuckled and urged his wife and son toward the house.  McGonagall had been here only once before, for a faculty picnic one mid-July day a few years ago, but she was nonetheless excited to really be living here.  When the family reached the front door, it was pulled open for them by a kindly looking butler and their bags were promptly taken by a group of house elves.  One elf in particular swept in and took hold of Harry's trunk.  Out of breath and gold eyes shining, a familiar face looked reverently up at Harry.

            "Would Harry Potter like to choose his bedroom, sir?" asked none other than Dobby, the house elf that had managed to get Harry into the most trouble over the past couple of years.  Harry looked up at Dumbledore in surprise.

            "I thought you would appreciate a familiar face.  Dobby asked me months ago if he could join my personal house elf staff in order to specifically serve you," said Dumbledore.

            "That elf nearly got me killed," said Harry.

            "That elf saved your life, Harry," said McGonagall.  Harry sighed in resignation.

            "The two of you should be able to keep one another out of too much trouble," said  Dumbledore.  There was a rather pretty, female house elf still standing patiently at Dumbledore's side, and this one, Professor Dumbledore knelt to address.  

            "Laleh,  this is my wife. I wish you to serve her," he said.  Laleh looked up, her large, round green eyes a flattering match to Professor McGonagall's wizard's robes.  

            "Laleh is very pleased to serve you, ma'am.  Welcome home, Mrs. Dumbledore!" said Laleh.   Minerva smiled.  "She called me Mrs. Dumbledore," she murmured into her husband's ear.  

            "Music to my ears," said Albus, lightly kissing her hands before he and Minerva followed Laleh upstairs.  

            That evening, after supper, Harry took his broomstick out and went for a ride while his parents strolled along the path below.  His parents.  It felt awkward to call them that.  He had not had parents since he was very small.  Still, the thought of the love that they must possess for him in order for them to have even conceived the idea of adopting him warmed his heart.  He soared a bit higher, kissing the tree tops.  He imagined that he was chasing a snitch as he dipped, turned, soared and ducked.  From the ground, the Dumbledores watched Harry in flight.

            "He really is quite talented, Minerva.  Marvelous insight on your part to add him to your Quidditch team," Dumbledore murmured as his wife shaded her eyes to look up at Harry.  

            "I sometimes worry that he may hurt himself up there," said Minerva, turning to look at Albus.  

            "Fear not, my darling, Harry will be just fine," said Albus in reply.  Farther along the path, they spotted Dobby, watching Harry practice with child-like awe.  The pair informed Dobby that they were going to go for a walk in town, and that they would be back later on.  Dobby nodded excitedly in acknowledgement.  The two returned to the house to change into muggle clothes.  For Minerva, it wasn't much different, but Albus on the other hand, put on a white shirt and black trousers with suspenders and added a jacket.  He then used his wand to magically cut short his hair and beard, knowing that muggles thought it unfashionable for a man to wear his hair so long.  Meanwhile, in the other room,  Minerva draped a crocheted shawl about her shoulders, applied a touch of rouge to her cheeks, and a barely visible shade of lipstick to her lips.  She very rarely wore makeup, so it took more than one attempt to get it just right. 

            As the newlyweds strolled down the shady lanes and quiet walks in London, they chatted about the end of the term, how quickly it had come, and at length discussed possibly taking a honeymoon trip, as they were not able to do so during the school year.  They paused to rest near a large oak tree, and watched as a nicely dressed man using an umbrella as a walking stick was strolling merrily by.  When he looked over to acknowledge them, he recognized Albus.  

            "Dumbledore, old man!" the stranger cried, coming over to shake his hand, "It's been simply ages since I've seen you!  You seem to have done quite well for yourself out there at Hogwart's!"

            "Well thank you, Julius," replied Albus.

            "And what's this?" Julius continued, looking now at Minerva, "A missus!  Albus, you old codger!!" Albus smiled as Minerva blushed.  

            "Julius Monroe meet my wife, Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore.  Minerva also serves as my Deputy Headmistress at Hogwart's," said Albus.  Minerva reached to shake hands with him and he kissed her hand instead.  

            "I am most honored to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Dumbledore," said Monroe reverently, "I heard in the Prophet that you have quite a handful with Harry Potter in your school these days, eh, Albus?" 

            "Actually, Julius, I had hoped he could have accompanied us this evening, but he is ever diligent in his Quidditch practice," said Albus, "I doubt that you read in the Daily Prophet also that Minerva and I have adopted Harry." Monroe returned a look of surprised glee as the Dumbledores smiled.  

            "Well, God bless you all!  I best be going on now.  My own missus will be right upset if I'm late.  G'night to you!" said Julius as he walked away.  The Dumbledores chuckled as they continued on their way.  As they ambled back toward home, Minerva saw several couples pushing a baby carriage along the promenades.  One such small family stopped for a moment and the mother reached into the carriage and slowly lifted her baby out and held it, both parents smiling and laughing in the joy of new parenthood.  As the mother settled the baby against her shoulder, the father wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her, then kissed the baby's head.  The family continued to walk for a while this way, pushing the empty carriage as the mother carried her infant.  Minerva was entranced.  

            When she was a young witch, Minerva had once confided in a friend that she wished to have many children.  Instead, she had felt the call to become a teacher.  She chose to love and pass on her knowledge to hundreds of students rather than just a few of her own.  She tried hard to convince herself that she had made the right choice, but as she saw scenes like this one, sometimes she just wasn't sure that she had made the right choice after all.  As they walked, Minerva gently touched her middle.  She wondered what it was like to feel something grow and come to life inside her.  Having friends like Arthur and Molly Weasley didn't make it any easier either.  The Weasleys had seven children of their own, and parenthood had agreed with them so well.

            That night, Albus changed out of his muggle clothes and crept slowly into his bed.  Minerva quietly tiptoed into the room and softly shut the door behind her minutes later.  She had made sure that Harry had come in from his practice and gone to his room.  She looked to see what room he had chosen and wasn't surprised.  This room was spacious and even had a hook near one corner of the room that Harry had found was an excellent place for Hedwig's cage.  He already had most of his few belongings put away, and when she went in to say goodnight, she had a tough time resisting the urge to tuck him in.   

            "Good night, Prof—I mean, good night, mum," Harry had said, lightly kissing her cheek.  She had smiled at this.  She liked it when Harry called her his mother.  

            She meditated on this as she finished changing and slid into bed beside her husband.

            "Is something wrong, Minerva?" asked Albus, suddenly concerned.  

            "I just wonder what it would have been like to have been a mother in my youth.  Harry is a wonderful son, but I…oh, but listen to me!  Going on about something I can't change," said Minerva, choking back tears.  

            "Oh, Minerva," said Albus gently, "I had no idea you felt that way." 

            "It wasn't until a few years ago.  I tried to tell myself that I had touched hundreds more lives as a teacher, but some part of me couldn't seem to let it go!" she wept.  

            "I cannot change what decisions either of us made as youngsters, Minerva.  But I love you, and I can promise you that I will do whatever I can to help you through these feelings," said Albus, folding her into his arms.  She cuddled down onto his chest and took a deep breath.  Spontaneously, Albus lifted his wife's chin with his finger, making her meet his eyes.  

            "I love you so much, Minerva," he murmured as Minerva shifted to get closer to him.  Their lips met and a tingle made its way up their spines.  Minerva brought her hand up to stroke his face and smiled. 

            "Your beard!" she said.

            "I thought I would leave it short for tonight.  I rather liked it this short today and I thought I would give it a chance," he said, smiling as she leaned into him and kissed him again.  This time, Albus pulled her closer to him, rolling her beneath him.  Hungrily, he kissed her again before sitting up to place his glasses on the bedside table and switching off the light.  

**Two weeks later**

            The Dumbledores sat at breakfast one sunny Saturday morning, Laleh tagged along behind Minerva as she came to the table, her eyes wide and her expression irrepressibly happy.  

            "Laleh, have you seen Harry yet this morning?" asked Minerva as she sat down at her place at the table.  Albus covered her hand with his and winked at her.

            "Good morning, my darling.  Anything in particular that you crave for breakfast today?" he asked.  

            "Would you like Laleh to go and fetch Harry, ma'am?" asked Laleh.

            "Yes, Laleh, thank you," said Minerva, turning her attention to the breakfast table, "It's not like Harry to be late for breakfast."

            "Was he out practicing very late?  Or perhaps walking?  He does like to walk to clear his mind from time to time.  Perhaps he was out just a little too late last night.  Would you like sugar for your strawberries, Minerva?" replied Albus, passing the sugar bowl.  

            "Yes, thank you.  Something tells me that there is something wrong with this picture," said Minerva.

            "My dear, you have been his mother less than a year and already you love him so well," said Albus, smiling at her again, "Fear not.  I'm sure that Harry simply overslept."  Minerva nodded at this, certain that she was overreacting.  

            Laleh padded quickly up the large staircase.  Along the way, she encountered Dobby, Harry's personal elf.  

            "Dobby, Harry's mother wonders where he is!  Where could he be?" asked Laleh of her friend.  

            "Dobby does not know.  Dobby suspects that he is still in bed.  Dobby woke him as ordered, but he must have gone back to sleep," said Dobby.  

            "Laleh will check.  Laleh hopes that there is nothing wrong with the young master!" Laleh said as she hurried along the hallway toward Harry's room with Dobby closely behind.

            "Master Harry?" Laleh squeaked, gently knocking and then entering Harry's room.  Hedwig returned to her cage through the open window, hooting softly as she dropped her last kill of the night, a field mouse, onto the floor of her cage and sipped some of her water before digging into it.  She hooted a bit louder, hoping that Harry would awaken and come over to pet her.  When he didn't, she finished her field mouse and crawled up onto her perch, and Dobby crawled up on a chair to reach her so that he could take Harry's mail, several letter from his friends at school, off of Hedwig's leg.  Dobby placed the letters on Harry's desk, and joined Laleh near the bed.  Indeed, Harry was still asleep.  Gently, Laleh placed her hand on Harry's arm and said, "Master?  Master Harry!  Please wake up, Master Harry!"  She felt Harry's forehead and panicked.  She turned to Dobby and ordered him to stay with Harry while she reported to Minerva what was happening.  The petit house elf dashed through the house, returning to the dining room out of breath. 

            "Laleh, what is it?" asked Minerva.

            "It's Master Harry!  He's terribly ill!" cried Laleh.  Albus set his fork down and Minerva nearly spilled her glass of juice.  

            "How so?" cried Minerva, getting up from her chair, quickly followed by Albus.  

            "Laleh does not know!  Master Harry felt hot to the touch and would not awaken!" whimpered Laleh.  

            Minerva reached the bedroom first and proceeded inside where Dobby still stood beside Harry's bed, begging him to wake up.  Minerva shooed him aside and sat down on the side of Harry's bed.  As she felt Harry's forehead, she was shocked to find that Laleh had been right.  Harry's temperature was sky-high, and for no apparent cause.  

            "Harry, please wake up!" said Minerva, gently shaking Harry's shoulder.  Harry seemed to force his eyes open and look at them.  

            "Mum?" Harry mumbled, "So hot…muscles hurt…don't know what's wrong…" Minerva nearly wept for helplessness.

            "Can you tell us anything, Harry?  Did something happen last night while you were practicing?" asked Minerva, now grasping Harry's hand.  

            "No…nothing…" Harry winced and moaned in pain for a moment before continuing, "It hurts so much!" 

            "Albus, what could be wrong?" Minerva cried, looking up at her husband.  The two tried all of the standard counter-curses, antidotes and remedies that they knew, which was quite a few considering the years of experience that all of them had, but nothing helped and Harry seemed to steadily be getting weaker.  

            That afternoon, shortly after lunch, Albus was returning to the house from his usual meditation in the garden and heard a very small, quiet weeping sound.  He followed it to the drawing room, where he found Laleh sitting in a sunny corner in a little chair that Albus had put there just for her.  There was also a small planter filled with flowers in this corner, and it was part of Laleh's duties to tend these flowers and (just between she and Albus) she was to make sure that one of these flowers was cut and cleaned and placed on Minerva's pillow each day.  When Albus found Laleh, she was lightly stroking the petals on one of the flowers as she held it in her delicate little hands.  She was crying large, wet, tears that fell to the carpeting below with a _plop.  Albus came into the room quietly, and knelt beside the little chair._

            "Oh!" cried Laleh when she saw him, "Laleh did not know that she was disturbing you, Master!"  Albus chuckled.  

            "You were not disturbing me, Laleh.  Tell me what's bothering you," Albus replied.  

            "Laleh only wishes that there was something she could do to make Master Harry more comfortable," mumbled Laleh.  She refused to meet her master's eyes.  Albus smiled sympathetically.  

            "We all feel that way, Laleh, and I am glad that you are so ready to help.  However, in the meantime, why don't you go upstairs and give this," Albus pointed his wand at the daisy in Laleh's hand and turned it into a large, cream-white rose, "to your mistress.  I think that she would appreciate your company,"  Laleh looked up and nodded emphatically. Her face brightened considerably as she rushed off to her mistress, carefully cradling the flower to keep it safe.  Albus sat down at his desk in the den and began a letter.  He thought that perhaps he knew of someone who could help Harry. At this point, anything was worth a try.  

            After Albus had sent the letter, he went upstairs to find Minerva.  He found her sitting on the edge of their bed, dabbing away tears with her handkerchief and holding the rose that Albus had sent upstairs with Laleh.  

            "I sent Laleh to watch over Harry," said Minerva, as Albus sat down beside her, "I haven't any idea why I can't seem to stop crying.  Perhaps it's another side effect of Harry's illness."

            "Perhaps it's just a mother's love, Minerva.  You're worried about Harry, and naturally, you are upset.  I've sent for someone whom I think can help Harry," said Albus, taking Minerva's hand in his.  

            "Who?" she asked in return, renewing her efforts to wipe away her tears.  

            "I have a niece who is a very talented healer.  I would like to see what she makes of Harry's illness.  There is more to this than I think we can see, Minerva," he replied.  As he said this, there was a knock on the front door.  When Albus and Minerva reached the entry, the butler had already opened it and a youthful, female voice echoed up the stairs to them.

            "Uncle Albus!" she cried happily, throwing herself into a warm hug from Albus.  She was dressed in black with purple and bright blue wizard's robes.  The butler hung her invisibility cloak on the coat rack near the door, and propped her broom up nearby it.  She carried with her a black bag such that one would expect a doctor to carry when making a house call, and looked as though she had graduated from Hogwart's no more than five years before.  

            "It's been simply forever since I've seen you, Uncle Albus!" she cried

            "I'm so glad you could come. Minerva, this is my niece, Danielle," said Albus.  Recognition flickered across Minerva's face.  The girl she had known at Hogwart's returned to her memory and she smiled broadly.  

            "I understand that I am to call you Aunt Minerva from now on," said Danielle, "I only learned of your marriage from your letter today, Uncle Albus.  Where was my invitation?" Albus blushed.  

            "Now where is this cousin of mine?  From what your letter said, Uncle, his condition is quite serious," said Danielle, the healer in her coming to the surface as she followed Albus and Minerva up the stairs.  Danielle gently knocked on Harry's bedroom door, and went inside.  She stood over Harry and listened for his heartbeat and breathing.  She took his temperature and took hold of his hand.  Gingerly, she seemed to tickle the palm of his hand and it curled around hers.  

            "Harry, can you hear me?" she asked gently, lifting one of Harry's eyelids and peering at his pupil.  Harry responded by prying his eyelids open and feigning a nod.  

            "He was like this when we found him this morning," said Minerva, trying desperately not to shake in fright.  

            "You've talked to the house elves?" asked Danielle, feeling once again for Harry's heart rate.  

            "Yes.  They all said that nothing out of the ordinary had happened," said Albus.  Danielle stood up and recited a spell that lit the end of her wand with an intense white light.  She pointed this at Harry and she could see through his skin to the muscles and then to the organs in Harry's body.  When she found nothing, she urged the spell to further, probing to the cellular level.  Near Harry's lungs, Danielle found something suspicious.  She zoomed in and discovered an entire area of cells in Harry's left lung that looked as if it had been attacked, literally, from the inside out.  She moved her magnification out to the tissue level again, and this time, she winced in shock.

            "What is it. Danielle?" asked Albus.

            "I don't know how I could have missed this.  Harry's been poisoned," Danielle said.

            "What?" said Minerva, "How?" 

            "I don't know.  Whatever it is, it's attacking his lungs and that's why he's so weak.  His body isn't getting enough oxygen to move.  I thought it was pneumonia at first but.." Danielle was interrupted by the screech of a horrified house elf.

            "Please, ma'am, what is this new-mo-nee-ah?" asked Laleh, gently tugging at Danielle's robes.

            "Pneumonia is a muggle illness, primarily in the lungs, that causes severe cold symptoms.  But this is worse.  I can't tell you what Harry has.  All I know is that he's a very sick boy, and without an antidote to the potion that did this, I don't know—Oh, Aunt Minerva, please don't cry!  I'm just not sure how long we can expect him to fight," said Danielle, watching as Minerva buried her face in Albus' robes.  

            "I'll give him a dose of this.  It should make him comfortable for now.  We need to find out what caused this and find an antidote—and quickly—before we're too late!" Danielle said, coaxing Harry to drink a fizzy bluish potion that she produced from her bag.  

            When they had softly shut Harry's bedroom door, Albus pulled his niece into a hug.

            "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Danielle," he said, trying hard to smile at her.  

            "I have to apologize to you, Uncle.  I'm afraid that I haven't been very helpful.  All I can say is that we have to act fast.  The sooner we find a suitable antidote, the sooner Harry can start to feel better," said Danielle, "In the meantime, would you mind if I had a word with Aunt Minerva?  She seems overly emotional.  I hope I haven't upset her too badly." 

            "Be my guest.  Minerva has been ill for a few days.  Mostly nausea and sleepiness.  I hope that she isn't coming down with something also," said Albus.

            "Well, suffice it to say, with what you just told me, I think I know what's wrong with Aunt Minerva.  I never thought I'd see it in someone her age, but I do have a hunch," said Danielle.  

            "So be it," said Albus, turning to go to the drawing room and sit down in his favorite chair.  Danielle watched as he sat down heavily, removing his hat and letting his face sink into his hands.  His new son already ill, and now his wife.  This must be more than he is used to handling so close to home.  Danielle smiled as she watched Minerva's house elf, Laleh, tiptoe up to her master and present him gingerly with one of her daisies.  Smiling weakly, Albus patted Laleh's head.  She smiled momentarily and then walked away, Danielle was sure, feeling as though she could have done something more.  

            Danielle turned around and made her way back to her aunt and uncle's bedroom, knocking before she entered and sat down on the bed beside her aunt.  An hour later, Danielle emerged from the room with tears in her eyes.  This time, though, she was smiling.  

            "Uncle Albus!!" she cried, dashing down the stairs, "Great news!"

            "Minerva!" Albus cried, trying hard not to rush up to the bedroom.  Danielle had refused to tell him what she had discovered, only that Minerva had to tell him herself.  He was torn between panic and reason.  Danielle had said that it was something wonderful.  He softly shut the door behind him as he entered the room, rushing over to his wife, who was sitting on the bed again, this time, she looked confused, as though she had just witnessed something that she was convinced wasn't real.  

            "Minerva, my darling, what is it?  What's the matter?" Albus said, Sliding onto the bed beside her and taking her trembling hands in his own.  She looked up at him, shock still evident in her eyes as she replied, "I'm…I…well…I just…"  The shock of this new information seemed to be impeding her speech.  Albus only panicked more.  What manner of ailment could have shocked her so?  

            "I'm pregnant," she finally managed to say the words puncturing the air.  Albus went numb.  Pregnant?  At their age?  How had this happened?  How would her body tolerate such a rigorous workout at her age?  Would she be able to continue teaching in her current capacity next fall?   The next thing to cross Albus' mind was the fact that he was truly going to be a father.  For real.  This baby would bear the name of Dumbledore.  He began to speculate whether or not Minerva was carrying a boy or a girl and then realized that at this point, the baby must still be so small that even *it* didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl yet.  Suddenly, giddy happiness washed over him, ebbing away the panic and fear.  Tears squeezed through his eyes dropping down his cheeks as he wrapped Minerva into his arms and held her.  

            "I can't believe it!  At my age?  How can this have happened?" Minerva babbled over tears of her own.  

            "Well, my darling, I suppose someone heard your prayers," said Albus, brushing the tears from her eyes, "You've waited so long to truly be a mother, and now it's finally happening!  What makes this even better is that we have Harry too.  Our baby will grow up with Harry Potter for a big brother!"

            "At this rate, Danielle says I'll be ready to give birth around mid March.  Oh, can you imagine!" A silence shrouded the room for an eternity of seconds as the two dreamed of what the next months would hold.  

            Down the hall, Harry opened his eyes.  He couldn't tell what time of day it was; the only thing he knew was that he had slept terribly late.  He tried to sit up and quickly realized that this was next to impossible.  

            "Mum?" he said, looking around the room.  The soft, deep pillows were making this difficult, but he called out again, hoping someone had heard.

            "Father?" he called, his voice gaining a little strength.  Laleh jumped up to the end of the bed and looked at Harry.

            "Master Harry!" she squeaked, "You're awake!  Laleh will go and find your parents, sir!  Do not worry!" She leapt from the bed and ran down the hall, coming to a stop before the master bedroom.  

            "Laleh begs your pardon, Master, but Master Harry is awake and asking for both of you!" Laleh cried, out of breath.  The Dumbledores rushed from their room, their new reverie broken by the cries of the elf.  

            When the two reached Harry's room, Minerva sat down gingerly on the side of the bed.  Harry looked over at her and Minerva's heart leapt.  

            "What's happened?" Harry asked softly.

            "We're not sure.  All we know is that you had a terrible fever this morning and we couldn't wake you," said Minerva, brushing her hand over Harry's forehead to check his fever.  

            "You gave us quite a scare, Harry," said Albus.

            "Who is the person I remember from this morning?" Harry asked.  

            "That was my niece, Danielle.  She's a healer, and I asked her to come and make a house call.  She thinks she has determined that you were poisoned," said Albus.  

            "Poisoned?  By what?" asked Harry.  By this time, Danielle had returned.  She insisted upon examining Harry again, finding with relief that the serum she had given Harry had slowed the progress of the damage to his lungs.  

            "Good morning, cousin," she said, taking Harry's pulse, "It looks as though you're feeling a bit better, but I want you to stay in bed for a while yet.  I really want you to be rested up before I let you out of bed."  Harry nodded, letting Danielle tuck him back into bed.  She patted his shoulder before leaving the room again.  Once she was out the door, she called out, "Dobby, come with me, please." 

            Danielle took the elf with her to another room and sat down.  

            "I know that your master has asked you if you know anything about master Harry's illness, but I need you to be very sure of that.  You've made yourself pretty scarce today and I don't like that.  Do you know more about what's wrong with Harry?" Danielle asked.  Dobby shook almost imperceptibly as he shook his head no.  

            "Master Harry's illness is most strange, Madam, but Dobby does not know anything more than what he has told already," said Dobby, taking a step back from Danielle.  

            "Perhaps Miss Danielle might get more answers from Laleh," said Dobby, taking another tentative step back.  Danielle conceded defeat.  She returned to Harry's room, where Albus and Minerva were tiptoeing out the door.  Danielle halted them for a moment and told them about the reaction she had gotten from Dobby.  Gently, she walked to the corner of Harry's room and took Hedwig from her cage.  Softly, Danielle spoke to Hedwig, "You love your master, don't you, Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted softly.  

            "Then today, I will need your eyes, my friend.  If anything strange happens in here today, even if Dobby comes in, I want you to come and tell one of us," she said.  Hedwig ruffled her feathers determinedly and hooted again.  

            "Good girl, Hedwig," said Danielle, giving her a few long, luxuriant strokes down her back and neck before placing her back in her cage.  When they had closed the door, Albus and Minerva looked at Danielle.

            "You distrust Dobby?" asked Albus suspiciously.

            "I do.  He knows more than he lets on.  No decent house elf I know avoids his master when he's ill," said Danielle, "I would keep an eye on that one."  Albus and Minerva nodded.  Minerva was still running a disbelieving hand over her middle.  Danielle smiled again.

            "Don't worry, Aunt Minerva, everything will be all right," she promised.  

            "Who will care for me during the year?" asked Minerva, "I trust Poppy with my life, but I don't think she's ever delivered a baby, and a trip to St. Mungo's so often is bound to raise suspicion." 

            "Danielle, how would you like your first Professorship?" asked Albus.

            "Really, Uncle!?  You'd let me teach at Hogwart's?" Danielle said.  

            " We'll call it a special offering.  You could teach Healing," said Albus.  

            "Oh, Uncle Albus!" Danielle cried, throwing her arms around him, "I won't let you down, I promise!"  Albus chuckled and lightly kissed her head.

            "I'm sure you won't," he said.

            "I'm going to need to start preparing lectures!  This is great!  Oh, by the way, I'm going to contact some of my friends in the potions community and see if I can't figure out what this thing is that's got Harry.  If he gets worse, send Hedwig immediately.  Just think, Uncle Albus, there will be *two* Professor Dumbledores at Hogwart's this year!" Danielle babbled as she swung her invisibility cloak about her shoulders and grabbed her broom.  

            "We've created a monster," teased Albus as he stared at the door that Danielle had just vacated.  For the first time all day, Minerva laughed.  

            Harry heard his parents laughter outside his room and smiled.  He was glad that they weren't fussing about him too much now.  Himself, he was worried about Minerva.  He knew that she herself had been ill, and he hoped that his new cousin Danielle had seen this and examined her too.  

            As he thought this, Dobby tiptoed into his room.  

            "Would Master Harry like to see his mail?  Hedwig has brought Master Harry letters from his friends" said Dobby. 

            "Yes!  Would you also bring me a glass of water, Dobby?  I'm really thirsty," replied Harry.  

            "Of course, Master Harry," said Dobby.  Dobby brought the requested letters and a glass of water.  Harry began to drink the water, but stopped to cough.

            "Careful, Master Harry, you mustn't drink so fast!" warned Dobby.  Harry looked at Dobby, he hadn't been drinking too fast.  There was something that tasted funny about this water.  He set the glass on the bedside table and began to read through his mail.  There was a letter from Hermione, one from Cho, his girlfriend (Harry smiled at this thought.  He had worked hard for Cho's affection and was so grateful to have her), and one from Ron, his best friend.   He anxiously opened Cho's letter first and began to read.  

            "Dobby, would you leave the window open?  I want to send replies as soon as I'm finished reading," Harry asked.  Dobby nodded and opened the window before he left the room, gently shutting the bedroom door.  

            Three quarters of the way through Cho's letter, Harry began to feel dizzy.  It was getting harder to breathe, and Hedwig fluttered about in her cage.  She chattered angrily as she thudded against the door, unable to get out.  She knew her promise to Danielle and the Dumbledores was of dire importance, but she couldn't get out to help Harry.  

            Hearing the commotion, Albus came quickly and opened the door.  Hedwig immediately flew to his shoulder and gently nipped his ear to get his attention.

            "I see you, Hedwig.  I know—calm down, Hedwig!" he said, trying desperately to calm the bird.  He looked over at Harry, who until now, was happily reading his letter from Cho.  Now he was unconscious again, and Albus panicked.  Immediately, he sent Hedwig to find Danielle.  

            Danielle Dumbledore was sitting behind her desk at home, diligently searching through textbook after textbook, searching for the antidote to Harry's illness.  Across the room, another person was up to their eyeballs in books as well.  

            "I can't figure it out.  What could be causing the dizziness?  The weakness is from lack of oxygen, but the dizziness and damage to his lungs on top of it just don't add up!" she said, slamming another book.  She rubbed her temples and tried to take a deep breath.  

            "Would you bring me a glass of water, Severus?" she said.  

            "Certainly," replied Professor Snape, bringing the glass with him to the desk, "Did you check the International Potion Reference?" 

            "Three times now," Danielle replied.

            "You've searched the Potions and Poisons Annual?" 

            "Yes, and so did you," she replied.  Snape stopped for a moment and then chose to change the subject. 

            "What did Dumbledore tell you that you're teaching this year?" he said.  

            "Healing, Muggle Civilization, and APK," Danielle replied, pulling the next book off the stack in front of her.  

            "What's APK?" Snape asked, wrinkling his nose.

            "Anatomy, Physiology, and Kinesiology.  It's a year-long course on the human body and how it works.  It's supposed to supplement your Potions class," Danielle said, "I fail to understand how I can know all of this and still not be able to figure out what's wrong with Harry!" She took the glass from Snape and took a long drink from it.  Suddenly, she stopped, looked at the glass and set it down.  

            "What is it?" asked Snape.

            "I just thought of something.  Harry had been practicing Quidditch before he came in that night, correct?" Danielle said.  

            "Yes…" said Snape, "What about it?" 

            "What if—" Danielle never finished her sentence for Hedwig was swooping down on them, dropping a letter on Danielle's desk.  She opened it and read in horror: 

            Danielle, 

                        Harry's condition has worsened.  He has lost consciousness again and his breathing is very shallow.  Have you found anything that could help?  Please come quickly!  

                        Signed,   Uncle Albus 

            "I have to go to them.  I need something temporary to help him breathe," Danielle said, pulling a jar of blue liquid off the shelf in her study and shoving it in her bag before grabbing her cloak and broomstick.  Snape followed her out the door and promised to meet her at the Dumbledore's if he found anything of help.  

            An hour later, Danielle was flying over the countryside, Hedwig flying beside her.  

            "Go ahead, Hedwig, make sure they know that I'm coming!" Danielle shouted, Hedwig screeched and soared higher, taking off ahead of Danielle and careening out of sight.  

            Up ahead of her, Danielle saw a storm building.  Not wanting to fly through it, she detoured and went as far up and around as she dared.  The thunder began to clap and the wind came up, blowing her further off course.  Danielle bent over her broom, urging it on.  Daringly, she dove against the wind and further into the storm.  The rain began to pelt her face, making it hard for her to see.  She only hoped that Hedwig had been able to outrun the storm.  Lightning began to strike around her, one hitting so close that she was momentarily blinded.  

            When she regained her sight, she saw that she was dropping very quickly toward a wooded park and was unable to pull up.  There was a loud screech overhead, but Danielle didn't even see what it was.  The next clap of thunder and flash of lightning threw Danielle from her broom.  Before she could fall too far, there was a flutter of wings and a swooping sound, and Danielle found herself on the back of a hippogriff, held tightly in the arms of a black-clad stranger.  

            "Who are you?" she asked.  

            "Hello!" the stranger said, revealing a dashing smile, "A little bird told me that you and I are heading for the same place."

            "Really?" she replied, shouting to get over the storm.  Could Hedwig have been intercepted?  She heard a chattering noise, as if the bird had heard her name, and Hedwig's head poked out of the stranger's pack, her yellow eyes wide with fright from the storm.  Suddenly, she knew who this was.

            "You're Sirius Black!" she shouted.  Sirius smiled.

            "In the flesh!" he replied, "Dumbledore wrote to me and told me about Harry's illness.  He mentioned that you were coming to help and when I saw the storm, I deduced that as a Dumbledore, you might as prone to brave maneuvers as your Uncle."

            "I'm glad you did!" Danielle cried, relaxing into his embrace.  

            "My pleasure!  Anything to help my God-son," said Sirius.  As they descended upon the Dumbledore estate, the storm was beginning to let up.  When they landed in the back yard the rain was still pummeling the ground, so Danielle scooped Hedwig out of the pack and wrapped her cloak around her.  Sirius coaxed Buckbeak into the stable at the far end of the yard, and then both people dashed for the house.  They pounded on the back door and received no answer.  

            "Blast!  The storm is coming back around!" Sirius cried.  He and Danielle made a run for it, dashing around the mansion by way of the garden path.  Sirius kept his arm around Danielle, fearing that somehow she might blow away in the fierce winds.  When they reached the front door, Albus opened it and let them in himself.  

            "We went to the back door when you knocked, but you had already run for the front," he said, pulling Danielle inside and allowing Sirius to slip in after her before they shut the door against the howling storm.  Minerva, who stood at the top of the stairs, rushed to help them with their soaking wet cloaks.  Sirius shrugged his off easily, and Dumbledore looked at his niece with curiosity at the bulge in her cloak.  Slowly, Danielle parted her cloak, revealing Hedwig, who flew immediately up the stairs, evidently to return to her cage.  Danielle allowed Minerva to help her with her cloak and then looked to her Uncle.

            "How is he?" she asked.  

            "Not good," said Albus, urging Danielle up the stairs.  When Danielle looked him over, Harry was just barely breathing.  

            "Harry, wake up!" Danielle called.  She coaxed him to drink the elixir she had brought, and slowly, over the next two hours, his condition improved, while the storm raged outside the windows.  Danielle never left Harry's side.  He was breathing easier now, but the damage to his lungs was getting worse again.  Danielle remembered her hunch from earlier that afternoon, and looked about the room. On Harry's nightstand, she found the glass of water that he had been drinking.  She took it and went to the drawing room. 

            "Uncle Albus, do you have a laboratory of any kind in the house?" she asked.  

            "Certainly.  In the cellar," he said, leading her.  Sirius took the opportunity to go upstairs with Minerva and peek in on Harry.  

            "Hello, love," said Minerva, gently stroking Harry's head.  Harry opened his eyes and looked at her.

            "Are you okay?" Harry asked her, "You've been sick too." Minerva smiled.

            "Harry, Danielle says that I'm pregnant," Minerva replied.  Harry sat up at this.

            "Pregnant?  You're having a baby?  At…at your age?" Harry stammered.  Minerva nodded and smiled broadly as she and Harry reached for each other in a big hug.  When Harry looked up from this hug, he saw his Godfather and smiled even more.

            "Sirius!" he cried, almost unable to wait for Sirius to come around to the other side of the bed to hug him.  

            "You've been giving us all quite a scare there, Harry," said Sirius.  

            "Yeah, I was starting to get a little scared myself," said Harry.  Sirius got up and left the room, intending to go looking for Danielle and Dumbledore.  He didn't have to look far, because the two were on their way back up the stairs.  They burst back into Harry's room.

            "I've got it.  I knew there had to be a way.  Harry was being poisoned with the water," Danielle said.  Albus and Minerva exchanged looks as Danielle administered the antidote that they had devised.  It was pale green and fizzed a bit.  Immediately after Harry drank it, he could feel that his lungs were healing.  The drink also had a cooling effect that brought his temperature down.  Harry hugged his cousin and then each of his parents before relaxing back into his bed and falling asleep, being sure to take big, deep breaths.  It felt so good to be able to breathe.  After the group left the room, the Dumbledores went out to the veranda to sit and watch the rainbow peeking out of the clouds, and Danielle found herself wandering to the drawing room, where on the wall there was painted a large Dumbledore family tree.  She gently fingered several names.  Harry's had already been magically added to the tree, as well as a blank with a question mark for Minerva's baby.  For each name on the tree, there was a tiny, glittering jewel.  It was the person's birthstone, and in the Dumbledore family, one's birthstone is of great significance.  

            Sirius walked into the drawing room, and upon seeing her there, joined her near the family tree.  

            "My family has one of these in our drawing room.  My name has been scratched out though," said Sirius pausing for a moment before continuing, "So, how do you fit into this illustrious picture?" 

            "I'm the only child of Uncle Albus' youngest brother, Alfred and his wife Eurydice," Danielle said, pointing out her name with a glittering light blue stone beside it denoting her December birthday.  "I didn't know my parents well.  Papa was always away on missions for the ministry of magic, and mama seemed to waste away without him.  When they were first married, my parents were the happiest people you could ever meet.  Almost blissful.  When I was born, they threw the biggest party in London history ever held for a baby!" Danielle's expression changed like the tides while she spoke.  

            "When Papa got his job with the ministry, they knew it would be dangerous, but it was a good job, and Papa was proud to have it.  He and Mama were in a terrible fight involving Vol…" she couldn't seem to finish the word, it just wouldn't come.  She was fighting to hold back tears and failing, "Forty witches and wizards lost their lives that day.  My mother was one of them."  Sirius guided Danielle to a chair and sat down beside her, listening intently as she finished the story.

            "They were both there, but Mama died on the way to St. Mungo's.  When Papa woke up there, he was just a shell.  He kept saying he had to go back for Mama…" Danielle paused to sob and continued, "…he didn't know that she was already dead." 

            "He went on for six months after that, searching for her.  People tried to tell him that she was gone…I tried to tell him…but he believed no one.  He died of a heart attack the following Christmas." She said, hardly able to get the last words out through the sobs that wracked her petite body.  

            "It must have turned out all right though, look at how you've come out," said Sirius gently.  

            "I was Harry's age when it happened.  He's so lucky he has Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva.  They are so devoted.  They'll love him better than anyone else in the world," Danielle said.  Suddenly there was a pounding noise outside and shouting, as though there was a fight.  Danielle and Sirius ran out the front door, followed quickly by the Dumbledores.  Outside, they found Severus Snape.  He had a hooded figure slammed up against the house. 

            "Who are you?" Snape sneered.  The figure remained silent.  "I said, who are you!" Snape shouted, "Danielle, get me the dark green serum out of my pack." Danielle brought it to him and Snape forced the contents down the throat of the trespasser.  

            "Let's try this again, shall we?  Who are you?" Snape said, still keeping an iron fist on the person, suspending him (or feasibly *her*) off the ground.  Suddenly, there was a screech and a fluttering of wings and the attention of everyone there was distracted by a hysterical Hedwig.  Through the open window upstairs, the group could hear Harry's voice.  He was shouting, and that wasn't good.  Not at all.  In a flash of black smoke, the perpetrator disaparated, and the group ran for the house.   

            "Harry!" Minerva cried as they bolted up the stairs.  When they opened the door, Harry was out of bed, standing near the middle of his room, wand in hand and his chest heaving from exertion.  

            "Harry, what's happened?" Albus said, staring at the body of the unconscious house elf on the floor and then back at Harry.  Danielle, Sirius and Professor Snape were right behind them, wondering much the same thing as Harry stammered out what had occurred.  

            "Dobby…the water…I figured out that it was the water making me…making me sick…Dobby tried to make me drink…almost drowned me…wouldn't let me go…I had to…" Minerva threw her arms around Harry and held him.  Despite his fifteen years, Harry let her.  He had not killed Dobby, but they all now knew that there was something very wrong with this situation.  Who would want Harry dead now?  Voldemort hadn't made an appearance since Harry's fourth year, so which of the death eaters was it this time?  Anyone loyal to the Dark Lord would be a viable suspect.  Whoever it was, they knew how to control Dobby.   There were few people in the wizarding world that could perform the necessary spell for that kind of mind control, but it didn't narrow the field down much.  For now, Harry was safe.  

            The rest of the summer holiday relaxed into unhurried days and nights.  Harry enjoyed his first real birthday party, his sixteenth, and school was just around the corner once again.  With the school transfiguration teacher as a mother, Harry received quite a bit of practice over the summer and felt ready to tackle it again.  

            The school year at Hogwart's began much like any other.  The feast on the eve of the first day, and classes beginning the next day.  No one knew yet that Professor McGonagall was pregnant, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione, but it didn't take long for the rumors to spread as the school year went on.  The whole school had attended the wedding that joined headmaster to deputy headmistress, but the question of any subsequent children of the marriage had not even crossed most of the students' minds.  By the end of November, Minerva's belly was beginning to swell, and it was near impossible for her to hide it anymore.  Albus made a short announcement at dinner one night, dispelling any rumor and confirming that he and Professor McGonagall were indeed expecting a child.  The applause was deafening.  By Christmas holiday time, there was a definite bulge in Minerva's belly, and it was beginning to spontaneously kick.  

            Harry was so proud.  He was excited about this.  The only sibling he had ever had growing up was his cousin, Dudley, and now he was going to have a baby brother or sister of his own.  When he wasn't working hard on his studies, still occasionally depending on Hermione for notes, or practicing Quidditch on a bi-weekly basis, or spending time with Cho, he would spend time helping Professor McGonagall with her work for her classes.  Things that she had been able to handle for years now wore her out, which frustrated her, bringing out the fire of her Scottish blood, but she was beginning to enjoy having Harry and his friends there to help her.  Hermione graded papers for her, while Harry and Ron would carry heavy things and move the benches and desks back into straight rows at the end of the day.   

            "Have they chosen a name for the baby yet?" asked Hermione, as the three walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  

            "If they have, they didn't tell me," said Harry, "Dad's has been so busy that I don't think he and Mum have had time to discuss it." 

            "Does it feel weird to call them mum and dad?" asked Ron.  

            "A little.  I used to mess it up all the time, but Professor McGonagall likes me to call her mum.  It's worth it to see her smile," said Harry.  

            "I'll bet she's a strict mother," said Ron.  Harry shook his head.  

            "Don't tell anyone I said so, but she's really not.  She's wonderful," he said.  Conversation ceased as they entered the portrait hole and started up the stairs.  They stopped at the landing that separated the boys dorm from the girls, and Hermione turned to Ron, sliding easily into his arms and kissing him.  

            "Good night, Ron," she whispered, turning to Harry she threw her arms around him and hugged him briefly and said goodnight before she went up to her dorm.  Harry and Ron began the ascent up to their own dorm, a calm smile gracing Ron's face.  That had been more than just a little kiss.  

            "What was that all about?" Harry asked playfully as they changed and got into bed.  

            "Jealous?" Ron teased.  Harry smiled.  

            "Of course not.  I have Cho.  You and Hermione are really serious, aren't you?" asked Harry.  Ron sighed audibly in the background.  

            "Yeah.  I really love her, Harry, I just don't know if I can give her what she deserves," said Ron.  

            "Well, from where I'm standing, I don't know what more she needs.  I see the way you two light one another up.  She doesn't need anything more than that," said Harry.  Ron's blue eyes shined.  

            "Goodnight, Harry," said Ron, yawning and sliding in between the sheets.  

            "Goodnight, Ron," Harry, setting his glasses on the nightstand and pulling the covers up to his shoulders.  In the back of his head, he could hear his new parents whispering, "Goodnight, Harry!"  "Sleep well, son!"  and Harry smiled as he drifted off to sleep.  

            Spring term always seemed to go faster than fall.  Before any of them knew it, Valentine's Day came and went, and March would be hot on February's heels.  Harry had taken his cousin's classes on Muggle Civilization and Healing.  Hermione had taken Anatomy Physiology and Kinesiology, but Harry and Ron were not that brave.  They were kind of glad that they had not taken it, because the homework assignments that Hermione came back to the tower with were amazing in size.  

            The next day, in Danielle's Muggle Civilization class, they talked about the Roman and Greek mythology.  

            "On the board," said Danielle, "Is a list of the major gods and goddesses in Roman mythology.  It will be part of your homework tonight to look up the Greek counterparts and then choose one deity and write me a minimum of twelve inches of parchment on the history, story, and worship of that deity.  Harry and Ron looked at one another.  That was heavy, but they didn't mind.  It sounded a little fun.  

            "Just for fun, class, lets see how much you already know.  Jupiter's Greek counterpart was…?" Danielle asked.  

            "Zeus," called a Gryffindor near the back when Danielle called on her.  

            "Diana?"

            "Artemis!"

            "How about a harder one?  Bacchus," said Danielle.  The room was quiet for a minute and then Draco Malfoy's hand went into the air.  

            "Yes!  Mr. Malfoy," said Danielle.

            "It was Dionysus," Draco replied.  

            "Excellent!" Danielle praised.  Draco sat up a little taller, but didn't smile as much as he had expected he might.  He wasn't used to being praised so highly—not by a Dumbledore.  

            "Proserpina?  C'mon, it starts with the same letter," Danielle hinted.  Lavender Brown's hand went up almost immediately. 

            "Persephone.  That's one of my favorite stories!" she said.  

            "Very good!  How about Vulcan?" Danielle continued.

            "Spock," said Draco Malfoy, making his classmates laugh.  Danielle gave him a stern look at his joke on Muggle science fiction.  This time, Ron gathered his courage and raised his hand.  He thought he remembered reading this one the previous night.

            "Is it Hephaestus?" he ventured.

            "Excellent, Mr. Weasley, that's exactly correct.  We'll do one more.  The Greek counterpart to Athena was?" Danielle said.  Harry smiled broadly.  He knew this one for sure.  

            "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Danielle said, calling on him. 

            "It was Minerva," said Harry.  

            "Very good!" Danielle praised, "For bonus points, can you tell me one of the myths surrounding Minerva?"  Before Harry could reply, he was interrupted by Draco Malfoy's voice on the other side of the room.  

            "Minerva's his mum, didn't you hear?" he said over the giggling of his classmates.

            "Mr. Malfoy, one more outburst like that and it will mean detention," Danielle said sternly.  

            "Minerva was the goddess of industry and handiwork.  One day she heard that there was a woman who claimed to be a better weaver than she was.  When Minerva confronted her, she challenged Minerva to a contest to see who could weave the more beautiful tapestry.  When the woman won, Minerva was so angry that she transformed the woman into a spider.  That's where we get the word Arachnid.  The woman's name was Arachne," Harry said.  The bell rang seconds later, but the students stayed where they were.  Professor Dumbledore never awarded points until the end of the class period.  

            "Let's see.  There was some excellent work in this class today.  I'd say twenty five points for Gryffindor and fifteen for Slytherin.  The Slytherins were outraged.  

            "Perhaps next time, you will be able to convince Mr. Malfoy that his comments are not appropriate in my class!" she called over the grumbling and shuffling of students as they left the room.  She wearily sat down at her desk and yawned.  Harry promised his classmates that he'd catch up with them and went back to visit with his cousin.  

            "Not getting enough sleep, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry teased.  

            "Cousin, you have no idea," she retorted, "I never thought that this job was going to be easy, but tagging that onto making sure that I schedule appointments to care for Aunt—I mean, Professor McGonagall, and spending time with S.." she stopped herself short of saying the name, suddenly pursing her lips to keep the rest of the word from slipping.  Harry's expression brightened.

            "You're seeing someone?" he said.  

            "That doesn't leave this room, Mr. Potter," Danielle said, sounding very much as though she was more akin to his older sister rather than a cousin, "Unless you want to be even with the Slytherins."

            "That's blackmail!" Harry cried, not really angry.  He knew she would never really take the points back.  

            "Who is it?" Harry asked, "C'mon, you can tell me!"  

            "Oh, no you don't," Danielle said, "You run along.  We'll both be late for lunch and I think it's your turn to carry Professor McGonagall's books for her." 

            That evening, Minerva lay on her back on the giant four-poster canopy bed in her husband's living quarters.  Albus lay beside her, gently stroking her belly and both spoke in hushed, reverent tones.  

            "I hope that you haven't been over-exerting yourself, my dear," said Albus.

            "Oh, no.  I've had lots help.  Harry, Ron and Hermione have been a big help to me in the past few months," Minerva replied.  Albus nodded.  A thunderstorm raged outside, occasionally shaking the walls of the tower.  With all the noise, no one could have heard the sound of Fang, Hagrid's dog, barking and growling wildly outside.  There was something terribly wrong.  They didn't know what was happening until a terrible, explosion rent one corner of the castle.  The castle shook violently, and the Dumbledore's jumped.  

            "Quickly, Minerva, wake the other house leaders and tell them to get to their common rooms.  The students will likely be afraid," Albus said, not knowing how right he really was.  Outside, there was a group of black hooded men, each with their wands out and pointed at Gryffindor tower.  Harry awoke to the screams of his classmates as the destructive spells bombarded the tower, shattering the windows around them.  The older Gryffindors shepherded their younger classmates out into the common room, fighting to remain calm themselves.  When they had all gathered in the common room, cold, alarmed and unsure of what to do, another spell hit the tower and the students screamed in fright.

            "Get down on the floor and cover your heads!" Harry screamed, pulling Ron's little sister, Ginny, the rest of the way down the stairs and directing her to a spot on the floor.  Ron extended his empty arm and tucked her beneath him with Hermione.  Some of the girls were crying, the boys only looked nervously at the ceiling and broken windows, wondering what could have provoked this sudden onslaught.  

            Professor McGonagall and Danielle poked their heads through the portrait hole just as the next attack came, bringing dust and bits of the brick walls down on them.  The subsequent rumble of thunder shook one of the paintings down off the wall and some of the decorations shook themselves down from the mantle.  

            "Stay where you are!" Harry screamed to them.  Harry dodged his classmates to get to them.  

            "Everyone is here and accounted for.  What's going on?" Harry cried.  

            "We don't know!  Professor Dumbledore is going down with some of the other staff to see," Danielle replied.  

            The next barrage of spell fire brought another painting down and made the chandelier shudder under the pressure.  The Gryffindors below had nowhere to go if it fell.  

            "I need to go and help them!" Harry cried.  

            "No!  Harry don't!" Danielle cried.

            "Harry stay here!" Minerva shouted.  It did no good.  Danielle left Minerva there with the Gryffindors and ran after Harry, hoping that Albus and the other professors had things a bit more under control.  

            The hood on Harry's school cloak kept blowing off.  The rain was sticking to his face as he bounded across the grounds to join the fight.  On the way through the corridors, he passed the Hufflepuff common room.  he could hear similar commotion in their common room as well.  He imagined Professor Sprout sitting in one of the comfy stuffed chairs with her Hufflepuffs gathered around her, trying as best she could to keep them calm even though she herself was so afraid that she fought back tears and trembled.  

            "Where do you think you're going, Potter?" sniveled a familiar voice.

            "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry cried.  

            "It's time you and I got something straight, Potter," said Draco.  

            "This isn't the time, Malfoy," Harry said.  

            "You aren't the only hero in this school," Draco cried.  

            "What do you want from me!" Harry screamed, "You're always saying how much you hate me!  What do you want?  You insist that your family is one of those better wizarding families, yet you can't manage to behave in a civilized manner!" 

            "I don't hate you!  I hate who you are!  How many people lost their lives in the resistance against the Dark Lord and yet you, nothing more than a baby, manage to survive!" Draco spat.  Thunder rumbled and rain poured through the breezeway.  "I've survived in my own way!  Why don't people ever call me the hero?"

            "You want to be a hero?" Harry screamed back, "Then prove it!  Help me!"  Lightning struck close to the castle as Draco and Harry shook hands for the first time.  The boys ran for the main entrance to the castle, coming up right behind the teachers.   Most of the teachers were still standing near the main entrance hall, several were outside on the cold stone steps.  There was a bright flickering source of light coming from the courtyard and smoke billowing into the air.  

            "_Hagrid!" Harry screamed as he and Draco pushed their way to the front of the group.  _

            "Wait!" shouted Draco, holding Harry's shoulder.  He pointed to a large form standing far out in the yard.  Hagrid was there, trying desperately to hold onto Fang as a battle raged on the grounds below.  Professor Dumbledore had tried to go out to the riders to see what they wanted, but the last thing they wanted was to talk.  The apparent leader of the riders turned to him and shot a stunning spell at him.  He flew backwards and hit the ground hard.  He only shook his head and got back up, retreating back to the steps of the school.  

            "Harry, you and Draco should not be here," he said, out of breath as he approached them.  

            "Let us help!  We could create a diversion or something!" Harry pleaded.  He was about to object when Professor Snape stepped forward.  

            "What did you have in mind?" he asked.  The other staff members gathered around to hear the plan.  Minutes later, the group split out of their huddle, and the boys both shouted, _"Accio broom!"_ Harry's Firebolt and Draco's Nimbus 2001 soared into the entry and they quickly mounted them.  The boys gave each other a quick double high-five before soaring off into the lightning-stricken sky.  As the boys distracted some of the more auxiliary riders, the teachers took aim at the rest, using their strongest of defensive spells, charms and hexes against the encroaching enemy.  

            Not long into the fight, back in Gryffindor tower, Minerva watched as the staff fought bravely along side Albus.  She shuddered in fear as she watched Harry and Draco dip and soar about in the air.  

            "They're death eaters!" shouted Draco in sudden realization.  He and Harry floated above the fray for a moment to catch their breath, noting the fury with which their teachers fought.  One of the death eaters pinned Professor Snape to the ground, trying to hold him still in order to reach his wand.  Draco spotted him and drew first, screaming "_Expelliarmus_!" into the howling wind.  A bright magenta blast issued from the end of Draco's wand, and the death eater was thrown to the side, allowing him to get back up and further stun his attacker.  

            Meanwhile, across the yard, Danielle was running toward a stunned Hagrid.  He was still standing where the others had seen him, shocked by the vision of his home burning to the ground.  Despite his great size, Hagrid was sobbing.  

            "M-My home!   Where 'm I gonna go?" he blubbered.  When Danielle approached, Fang began to pull on him again, forcing him to look up and see who was coming.  

            "Hagrid, come on!  We have to get you out of here!" Danielle cried, grabbing one of Hagrid's gigantic hands and pulling him toward the castle.  Reluctantly, he followed, tugging Fang along behind him.  As hard as they tried to hide in the shadows, two of the death eaters spotted them and charged their horses in their direction.  

            "Draco!  Quick!" Harry yelled over the thunder and pounding rain when he saw them.  He nodded and Draco took off like a shot toward the attackers.  They were faster, and reached Danielle and Hagrid before he could, and he could hear Danielle shouting her strongest stunning spells to no avail.  The death eaters were pointing their wands down from their pitch black horses, aiming at Hagrid.  

            "_No!" Danielle screamed.  She dropped her head to her chest and crossed her arms over her.  There was a bright burst of flames and the screech of a bird echoed into the night air.  Draco stopped short of the scene as he watched the Healing professor transform into a giant, bright red and orange phoenix.  She unfurled her wings in the stormy darkness and one of the death eaters cringed, pulling back in terror.  The other stood his ground, aiming now not for Hagrid, but Danielle.  Draco seized his opportunity and cruised up behind the remaining death eater and knocked him off of his horse, the black hood flying back and revealing a shock of long, pale blonde hair.  _

            "Father!?" Draco cried, "What are you doing?" To Draco's shock and surprise, his father grabbed him by the cloak, nearly knocking the broom away from him.  He brought Draco's face close to his and growled, "You fight *with* the likes of these?"

            "Why are you doing this?" Draco shouted, struggling to free himself from his father's grip.  

            "I have no son!" Lucius shouted, throwing Draco to the ground.  His broom nearly snapped beneath him and he sat for a moment, too shocked and choked up to react.  His father pointed his wand at Draco's chest and took a breath.  Draco had nowhere to go.  

            The call of a bird and the rush of wings pierced the air as Danielle swooped down and  wrapped her wings around him.  Lucius stumbled backwards and slipped on the wet grass, sending him tumbling down the hill behind him.  Draco ran to the edge of the hill and tried desperately to see if his father had survived the steep fall, but the night had swallowed him.  The high-pitched screech of the phoenix reminded him of his mission and he remounted his broom.  When he caught up with Harry, he was hovering above the other teachers as they backed toward the school.  Just as they thought that they had the majority of the death eaters resisted, the weary, bruised, soaking wet teachers looked at their opponents.  They drew together and all raised their wands.  

            "_Corpus Gemini!" they shouted in unison.  A bright blue glow blinded the teachers and illuminated the grounds as, next to each death eater, an exact copy of him or her stood, just as lean and angry as their doppelgangers.  Several teachers inhaled sharply and Professor Flitwick squeaked in fear.  This was not good.  One of the death eaters stepped forward, pulling back his hood and ordering a group of the copies to go inside and round up the rest of the teachers and bring them to the main entrance hall.  It only took minutes to find them all and return to the entrance.  _

            Minerva looked desperately at her husband who fought to remain calm as he watched the death eater pulling Minerva into sight.  The lead death eater forced all the teachers into the middle of the entrance hall and all of the others gathered into a circle around them.  All of the teachers knew what was coming.  The spell echoed in their minds…_avada__ kadavra…**_death!_  Dumbledore knew of only one way out of this: a teacup.  In his pocket was a small teacup from his office.  He urged his staff to join hands, quickly.  They would have only one shot at this.  The teacup was a portkey that would transport them safely to another location until danger had passed.  Dumbledore was certain that the death eaters would follow the teachers and not stay to harm the students.  After all, they were after him, not the kids.  When all of them had joined hands, The lead death eater called out, "On the count of three!"  When the count struck two, a sharp pain ripped through Minerva's middle.  Spontaneously, she released Poppy Pomfrey's hand and gasped.  **_

            "Minerva, no!" Pomfrey cried.

            "Three!" 

            The teaching staff at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry disappeared, all except perhaps the one person that Dumbledore wanted to be saved: Minerva.  Minerva ducked and ran, making it to a spot near the stairway undetected.  She pushed on a knot in the wooden floor and a hidden passageway opened and then closed behind her.  She ran as best she could, having to stop every so often to rest.  Her back was beginning to ache, and her heart was pounding.  She took alternate routes, trying to double over and zig-zag, hoping that she had lost her attackers.  She finally reached the outside of the castle, coming out into the courtyard that faced the Dark Forest.  She remembered from the entrance hall that she hadn't seen Harry or Draco and wondered where the two had gotten off to.  Hagrid's home was now a blackened smoldering pile of wood and brick as Minerva passed it, tears streaking her face.  Poor Hagrid, he must feel so frightened.  She stopped to look about and heard something familiar: Harry.  

            "Harry?" she called.  What were they doing in the forest?  Had they been chased?  Was one of them hurt?  "Harry James Potter, you answer me!" she shouted.  It did no good.  She was going to have to go in to find them herself.  

            Less than ten minutes passed before she found them.  Harry was reclining against a tree, and Draco was sitting beside him.  Both boys looked utterly exhausted; Draco had plainly been crying.  Not a trait she expected for a Malfoy.  When she approached, she startled them, but when Harry recognized her, he forced himself up off the ground and hugged her.  Minerva had never felt so relieved.  He looked up at her to ask her if she was all right, and another wave of pain hit.  This one made her have to sit down hard on the forest floor.  

            "What's wrong?" asked Draco.

            "I think we need to get back to the school," said Harry.

            "No!" Minerva cried, "The death eaters could still be there!  We need to find somewhere safe, I think I'm in labor!" Harry and Draco looked at one another in fear.  There was nowhere to go but farther into the forest.  They had to walk slowly as to not make Minerva's pains worse, and all of them feared the worst: the death eaters could catch up with them and finish what they started at Hogwart's.  Not far in the distance, they could hear a screeching sound.  It sounded like a wounded bird, and Harry had every idea what it was: his cousin, Danielle, still in her Animagus form.  Harry pushed from his imagination what could be happening to her as they pressed on through the heavily wooded trail.  

            It wasn't long until they heard a clip-clop of hooves.  Harry and Draco stopped, pulling their wands from their inside pockets as their eyes scanned the surrounding area.  A familiar face leapt from the bushes and confronted them.  

            "Firenze!" Harry said.  

            "Harry Potter, these woods are not safe for you or your companions," the centaur replied.  

            "We can't help it, Firenze.  Death eaters have stormed Hogwart's!" Harry replied.  

            "That is not a concern of the centaurs," Firenze countered.  Harry was getting frustrated.  

            "Oh yeah…" Draco started but Harry halted him with a hand on his shoulder.  

            "Firenze, we know that this doesn't concern the centaurs, but Professor McGonagall is with child, and she is very close to giving birth.  Couldn't you help us find somewhere safe for us to go?  For her sake?" Harry pleaded.  Firenze contemplated what Harry had said.  

            "I do remember Dumbledore coming to me once and asking of me something that no human has ever asked.  He asked that should a member of his family find themselves in danger in the forest, that I protect them," Firenze replied.   Harry's spirits lifted.  Thank goodness for Dumbledore and his diplomatic skills!  

            "You are Dumbledore's family.  Come with me.  Can you walk?" He asked Minerva.  She shook her head, one hand wrapped around Harry's shoulder and one around her middle.  Firenze knelt to allow Minerva to sit sidesaddle on his back and continued on, ordering Harry and Draco to follow on foot.  

            When they reached the centaur settlement, Firenze ordered them to stay quiet.  He took a deep breath and cried out into the dark night, something in the centaur language that Harry couldn't understand.  But whatever it was, the most amazing transformation took place.  The trees and bushes came to life!  Lights shined from well hidden windows and doors and centaurs came from every direction.  Harry and Draco inched closer to Firenze as he explained to his people why he had brought human beings back to the settlement.  

            "Look at you!" one of them cried, "Carrying one on your back like a common horse!" 

            "This one is in need of medical attention.  She is gestating and near birth.  They pleaded with me for a place to safely birth the infant," Firenze insisted, "We do not harm foals, Keldane, you know that."  The other centaur conceded defeat.  Firenze brought them to his home, where a female centaur with long, straight black hair awaited them.  

            "What is this?" she asked, "Why do you shame us by bringing humans among us?" 

            "Mokira, these seek only sanctuary.  This one needs a female's care," he said, urging Minerva down off his back.  

            "She is with foal?" Mokira asked.  When the others nodded, Harry explained the situation as Mokira and Firenze pulled their guests inside.  Mokira and Minerva disappeared into a small room adjacent to the large, open living area and Harry and Draco suddenly felt their exhaustion catching up with them.  They collapsed to a long couch on one side of the room as a young centaur that appeared to be about Harry and Draco's age joined them.  

            "Father, what is happening?  The villagers say that there are humans here!" he said.  

            "Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, this is my son, Jondore," said Firenze.  He bowed briefly to them as his father explained why they were there.  The room returned to silence as time began to pass.  It made Harry nervous to her Minerva crying out.  In his mind, he wondered if there would be complications that could put his mother in danger.  He forced himself to think positively.  Everything would be just fine, right?  He looked over and saw that Draco had fallen asleep against the arm rest of the couch, curled up beneath his school cloak.  Harry was beginning to have trouble keeping his eyes open when the bleat of a newborn pierced the air.  

            Harry tiptoed into the room.  He was awed by what he saw.  Minerva lay in the middle of the room, resting as Mokira cleaned the baby.  From an inside pocket in his robes, Harry produced two soft little infant jumpers.  One was pink and the other was blue.  He knelt beside Minerva and showed them to her.  

            "Hermione and her mother made these this summer when I wrote her and told her that you were having a baby," Harry explained.  When Mokira was ready to dress the baby, she looked at the tiny garments.   

            "It is the custom in human culture to dress a female infant in pink and a male in blue," Harry explained.  Mokira took the outfits from him and turned back to the baby to dress it.  When she returned to them, she was carrying a white blanket with a tiny pink bundle inside.  

            "Your daughter," Mokira said, presenting the baby to them and laying her in Minerva's arms.  Harry couldn't hold back.  He let tears of absolute joy flood his eyes.  

            "I have a sister…" Harry murmured, gently allowing the baby to curl a tiny hand around his finger, "Are you okay, mum?" Minerva nodded.  She was crying too.  

            "What's her name?" Harry asked.  

            "We had quite a go at choosing names, Albus and I.  Choosing a name for a child is very important in the Dumbledore family.  We settled on a girl's name but never a boy's name.  I guess it doesn't matter now, huh?" she said, smiling at Harry and then at the baby.

            "Celestriel Siobhan Gwendolyn Marie Dumbledore," Minerva said.  Harry was enchanted.  Gingerly, he took her from Minerva's arms and cradled her in his own.  

            "Happy Birthday, Celestriel," Harry murmured.  Slowly, he stood up and went to show Firenze who smile a bit at the baby.  It seemed that no matter what the race, a baby was something dear and innocent and to be cherished.  

            "Draco, look!" Harry whispered.  Draco sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes for a moment before focusing on the bundle in Harry's arms.  

            "Is Professor McGonagall going to be okay?" Draco asked.  

            "Yes.  This is my sister," Harry said.  

            "Well, does she have a name?" Draco asked.  

            "Celestriel," Harry replied.  

            "That sounds too simple for a Dumbledore," he retorted.

            "Do you have to argue with me about everything?  I guess some things weren't meant to change.  Her full name is Celestriel Siobhan Gwendolyn Marie Dumbledore," Harry recited.  

            "What a mouthful!" Draco replied, looking at Celestriel over Harry's shoulder, "But it's really good.  It suits her.  She really is pretty, Harry." 

            Back at Hogwart's, the death eaters had given up on the search for the staff members.  They thought that they had seen Minerva run one direction, but they had lost her trail moments after they saw her.  

            "Into the forest!  It's the only way they could have gone!" cried the lead death eater, urging his companions toward the forest.  The search went on throughout the night.  Unbeknownst to them, the staff of Hogwart's, lead by Professor Snape, sneaked back into the school by means of the secret passageways near the dungeons.  After ascertaining that the  death eaters had gone, the Professors charmed the school so that no one but a staff member or student could enter.  When all was said and done, Professor Dumbledore asked his staff to return to their houses.  When he looked around, he realized that Minerva was gone.  

            "What happened?" he growled.  Timidly, Madam Pomfrey came forward and told him what had happened.  

            "We have to find her!  If she really is in labor, then we have very little time!  Where would she have gone?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  

            "Gather the students.  Divide into groups and scour the castle.  Make sure there is a staff member in each group.  Search everything—Severus and I will take the secret passageways.  Hurry!" Dumbledore commanded.  The castle came to life again as the students poured out into the corridors.  Some of the students brought their brooms, making searching the towers easier.  Despite fear and exhaustion, the students and staff searched in earnest.  Nothing.  Professor McGonagall was gone.  

            "There's only one other place we haven't checked," said Professor Dumbledore, "She may have gone into the forest." 

            "But why?" asked Professor Sprout.  

            "Potter and Malfoy are still missing as well.  They never returned to the castle after the fire fight," said Professor Snape, "We found the body of Lucius Malfoy at the bottom of the hill near the greenhouses.  He's dead."  The staff bowed their heads.  The first casualty of this fight had been a parent.  Though Lucius Malfoy had been power-hungry and emotionally cold toward his son, his death would certainly not go un-mourned.  

            "Send the students back to their dormitories.  Classes are canceled for tomorrow to allow them to rest.  Staff, return to the entrance hall as soon as you can.  We will search the forest," said Professor Dumbledore.  The Professors nodded in agreement and escorted their students back to the common rooms.  

            No more than fifteen minutes later, the staff stood at the edge of the forbidden forest.  

            "Split up into groups of two!  No one goes in there alone!" cried Hagrid.  He had his crossbow in his hand, and Fang beside him, "If you find something, send up a flare!"  The staff looked around and began to split up as ordered.  When they finished, they looked around.  There was something wrong: there was an odd number.  Who else was missing?  Dumbledore's heart leapt into his throat: in their desperate search for Minerva, they had completely forgotten about Danielle.  The rest of the staff caught on and an even more earnest look of determination crossed their faces.  There were now four people to search for.  They took off into the forest, lanterns held high and treading lightly.  They didn't know what there was in the forest to wake if they made too much noise.  

            Meanwhile, deeper in the forest, a noise startled Minerva, Harry and Draco awake.  _The death eaters!_ They had followed them to the centaurs!  Firenze's son, Jondore, came to them and urged them awake.  

            "Come with me!" He ordered, "I'll take you as far as I can!" He lead them out a hidden door in the back of their home and out into the night again.  Minerva clutched her baby to her chest, praying that the death eaters wouldn't hear her quiet whimpers.  They followed Jondore farther into the forest than Harry had ever been before.  They panicked for a moment when they heard a rumble of hooves, but seconds later, half a dozen more young centaurs joined them, having been sent by their parents to join Jondore and the humans deeper in the forest where it was safe.  Or so they thought.  

            Minutes later, three death eaters cornered the entourage, wands pointed at Minerva and Harry.  The brave young centaurs gathered into a defensive circle around their charges and growled with determination.  When the death eaters fired stunning spells at them, they scattered, darting in all directions and camouflaging behind the trees and bushes.  Minerva turned to Harry and pressed Celestriel into his arms.  

            "Mum, no!" Harry cried, "I'm not leaving you here!" 

            "Harry go!  I won't watch you both die out here tonight!" Minerva yelled, pushing Harry and Draco farther into the forest.  Harry resisted.  He didn't want to leave her, but his baby sister began to cry, and he submitted to Draco's tugging and ran.  They found a large tree less than half a mile from the site of the attack and Draco launched himself up it.  

            "Give me the baby!" he ordered, Harry looked around and then carefully handed Celestriel up to Draco so that Harry could climb into the tree himself.  They hid there for whet felt like an eternity, listening to the fire fight below.  Too terrified to come down, they remained there long after the noise had calmed.  Celestriel had gone back to sleep, but Harry and Draco kept a silent vigil, hoping that the others had made it through alive.  They could no longer hear Danielle's phoenix call and Harry feared the worst.   Would this night never end?  

            When morning came, the Professor's were exhausted, but the professors had pushed far enough into the forest to have found Danielle.  She was lying on the ground, returned to her human form, with a rope around her neck leashing her to a nearby tree.  She looked as though she had taken a severe beating.   Hagrid fashioned a sling for her from the pack and rope that he carried with him and harnessed her to Fang.  He sent up a whistling arrow to let the others know that he had found something, and the others came quickly.  

            "She's beat up pretty badly, Professors," Hagrid said, "But she's alive.  We need to get her back to the castle." 

            "We do too!" called Madam Pomfrey. She and Professor Dumbledore had probed the farthest into the woods and had found Minerva curled up on the ground.  She, too, was unconscious, but alive.  Dumbledore had insisted upon carrying her, and the group made quickly for the castle hospital wing.  

            An hour later, Danielle awoke and recounted what the death eaters had done.  She was still very weak, but she was relieved to hear that the fight had been a victory.

            "Rest now, Danielle.  You've fought bravely," Albus said, kissing his niece on the head.  

            "I didn't do much, Uncle Albus, I…I could have done so much more if I hadn't been caught," Danielle said.  Dumbledore shook his head.

            "Don't say that.  You saved Draco's life, and you saved Hagrid's.  You should be proud of yourself, Danielle," Albus replied, tucking the covers up to her shoulders.  

            "Albus, come quickly!" cried Madam Pomfrey.  She was gingerly feeling Minerva's belly and drew back, terrified.  

            "What's happened?" asked Albus.  

            "The baby!  It's gone!" Pomfrey stammered, "It makes sense that she could have given birth last night, but where's the baby?"  Albus sat down hard in a chair between his wife and niece.  This was more than he could handle right now.  The fate of the wizarding world often rested on his aged shoulders, but a blow so close to home was near impossible for him to imagine.  The Dumbledore children were missing now…but where could they have gone?  

            Celestriel's cries woke Harry and Draco that morning. She was nestled into Harry's arms but she wanted her mother.  Harry looked out at the sunlit day, transforming the forest into something a little less frightening, and allowed Draco to climb down out of the tree before handing Celestriel down to him again and coming down himself.  The centaurs had disappeared into the forest again and they looked around in horror: which way had they come from?  It all looked the same.  There was no path here, and they had run so hard that they were not paying attention to where they were going.  Celestriel seemed to calm herself in Draco's arms, her crying calming to a whimper.  

            "Look, Harry, your little sister likes me," Draco teased Harry, "I wouldn't be surprised one bit if she was sorted into Slytherin in a few years." 

            "You wish," replied Harry, looking out around them.  A unicorn slowly sidled out of the shadows toward them and Harry and Draco froze.  Unicorns didn't like boys, but this one must have heard Celestriel's cries and come to her rescue.  

            "Can you help us?" Harry murmured to the creature, "Can you show us the way out of here so that we can get her back to our mother?" The unicorn nuzzled Harry a bit and took the lead, suggesting to them to follow.  Any direction was a start, so the boys followed, taking turns holding the baby.  

            Soon, the path became more distinct, and the woods brighter.  The boys began to recognize the trail and were never so relieved when they finally could see their way out of the forest. The unicorn stopped suddenly and tossed her mane.  

            "We understand.  You don't want to be seen.  Thank you for what you've done," Harry said, spontaneously reaching out to pet the creature in thanks.  She disappeared in a flash of her white hair and silver horn and was gone.  Harry and Draco stood in awe a moment before continuing back to the school grounds.  

            Professor Sinistra was up in her astronomy tower, peering through her strongest telescope.  None of the professors could seem to eat.  They were too anxious to sleep.  Danielle was up and around now, and had joined Sinistra in the tower with another telescope.  

            "Do you see anything Selene?" Danielle asked.   

            "Nothing yet.  You know, you're a lucky woman.  Those death eaters could have killed you," said Professor Sinistra.  

            "I only survived by staying in my Animagus form.  Phoenix tears have healing properties," Danielle replied, sweeping the tree tops again.  

            "Wait!" cried Sinistra. 

            "Do you see something?" Danielle asked, pointing her telescope in the same direction.  

            "Harry!" Danielle cried. She launched herself down the castle stairs.  Before Sinistra could catch up with her, there was a burst of flames, and Danielle transformed into her phoenix form again, soaring swiftly through the castle to the courtyard.  She returned to human form and ran to them, pulling Harry into her arms, baby and all.  

            "We have all been worried sick!" Danielle cried.  

            "So were we!" Harry said, leaning into his cousin's embrace.  Danielle turned to Draco.  She could see the same exhaustion etched in his smooth features.  

            "We were worried about you, too, Mr. Malfoy," Danielle assured him, pulling him into a short hug as well.  For once, Draco didn't resist.  It felt so good to be loved.  Danielle looked at the squirming bundle in Harry's arms and her jaw dropped.  

            "Merlin's beard…….Harry, is this…" Danielle stammered.

            "This is mum's baby.  Her name is Celestriel," Harry returned, offering the baby to her.  Danielle gingerly took the infant into her arms and held her.  On the way back to the castle, Harry explained everything to her.  The flight into the forest, sanctuary with the centaurs, Minerva's baby, running again, and hiding in the trees.  

            "We thought that you had died," Harry said, his arm wrapped around his cousin.  

            "I thought I was doomed myself, but I managed to stay a phoenix long enough to keep myself alive, thank God!" Danielle said.  When they reached the hospital wing, Albus looked up from his wife's bed as if he had cried a thousand tears.  Minerva was sleeping, but Albus still worried.  Slowly, he rose and walked the stretch of floor between he and his son and held him.  Dumbledore opened one arm moments later and pulled Draco into the embrace as well.  

            "We were all so afraid we'd lost you!" he said, fighting the tears falling into his beard.  

            "And what's this?  Have enemies become friends?" he said.  

            "It's a start," Harry said.  Draco nodded.  Albus turned and looked at Danielle.  Smiling broadly, she offered him the baby.  Dumbledore held his breath.  She was so beautiful!  That dusting of dark fuzz for hair, those gleaming blue eyes, she was a Dumbledore, all right.  

            "Uncle Albus, meet your daughter: Celestriel Siobhan Gwendolyn Marie Dumbledore," Danielle said.  Nothing could have prepared Albus for this meeting.  This here was flesh of his flesh and blood of his blood.  He could tell already that she was going to grow to be a spitting image of her mother, and was so glad!  As though he were carrying a fragile, sacred vessel, he carried the baby back to the bed where Minerva lay.  She awoke at the sound of voices around her.  

            "Minerva…" he began, but simply had no idea what to say next.  Minerva sat up, finding her radiant smile.  She looked up and pulled Harry into her arms as he sat down on the bed beside her.  

            "I'm so glad you're okay!" Harry whispered as he sat back down on the bed.  Albus looked at Minerva with the  reverent look of a man who had been given a priceless treasure.  Minerva took the baby from him and cuddled her, barely able to control her own overwhelming relief.  Madam Pomfrey shooed the rest out of hospital wing as Minerva declared that she needed to feed Celestriel, and the boys returned to their dorms.  When Harry walked in through the portrait hole, he was bombarded by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  

            "What happened?" 

            "Are you okay?" 

            "You spent the night in the forest?  Harry, you're so brave!" After he calmed them down and explained what had happened, Harry declared that he was going to bed.  It had been a terribly long day.  

            It wasn't until the next day that they found out the fate of the death eaters that had attacked Hogwart's.  

            **_Dear Albus, _**

**_                        I want to thank you and your staff for all that they've done.  I have been undercover for the ministry of magic tailing this particular band of death eaters for almost a year.  I should have told you in the park that day, but my mind was on loftier things.  Is Harry well?  I'm told that he was terribly ill this summer.  We are still searching for his attackers now.  Most of the death eaters that attacked Hogwart's have been arrested and will threaten your school no more.  We have determined through our investigation that they were convinced by the Dark Lord that he needed Hogwart's as a stronghold.  You know about the prophesy involving the Dark Lord and your son, Harry, so I don't need to tell you why he would want Harry done away with, but the question remains as to who it was.  I'll be in contact soon.  For now, just rest assured that you're safe.  _**

****

**_By the way, Albus, old man, congratulations on fatherhood!  Kiss Minerva for me and take good care of that new baby!  _**

****

**_            Cheers!  _**

****

**_                        Julius C. Monroe_**

            Dumbledore stood and chuckled.  He couldn't have believed it if he had tried.  Knowing that Harry's attacker was still at large was unsettling, but he knew that at least for now, things were going to be okay.  Turning from the letter, he looked out his window.  He faintly heard the sound of a voice coming from the empty courtyard.  He looked below to see something that made him chuckle again.  In the courtyard below, Harry was walking toward a stand of trees, beneath which was Harry's long haired, fair skinned girlfriend, the Ravenclaw Cho Chang.  Cho saw Harry coming and stood, throwing herself into his arms as he approached.  Harry held her tightly, swinging her around in a circle.  Albus looked around him at the staff members that he had been reading the letter to.  They all smiled as Albus returned his attention to finishing the staff meeting.  Harry and Cho had headed off toward the lake with Ron and Hermione close behind them.  Lagging behind the happy group was Ginny.  She loved to spend time with her brother and his friends, but she felt strangely alone today in this group of lovebirds.  She stood in the doorway of the courtyard, wondering if she should follow or not when a hand rested on her shoulder.  When she turned, she found Draco Malfoy there.  

            "What do you want?" Ginny demanded.  For once, Draco was not accompanied by his usual entourage.  He had come alone.  

            "I've been thinking, Ginny.  That thing that happened to you in the Chamber…" he started.

            "is not something I like to bring up in every day conversation," Ginny insisted, taking a few steps toward the lake.  Draco took hold of her arm.  

            "Could you just listen to me for a minute!" he said.

            "Why?  Aren't you one of those that couldn't have cared less about me?" Ginny spat back.  Draco looked a bit wounded.  She was right.  He had been terrible to her.  

            "Well, I got to thinking and…well…isn't what happened to you a little like what happened to Persephone in muggle mythology?  I think it's pretty cool.  I mean, Persephone was, like, the most beautiful woman in her time right?  I mean, her mum was a goddess and all," Draco said.  Ginny relaxed.  Was that a compliment?  

            "What are you asking?" Ginny asked apprehensively.  

            "Well, I guess I'm asking if you'd like to give a Slytherin who really doesn't deserve you a chance," said Draco.  Ginny's look softened.  No one had ever said something like that to her.  Cautiously, she turned around again, taking the arm that Draco offered.  This was going to be interesting.  

            After Dumbledore had dismissed his staff, Minerva lagged behind.  She joined Albus by the window, allowing him to wrap an arm around her as he watched a tightly crowded group of female staff members taking turns holding the baby.  Minerva shook her head.  Madam Hooch had literally turned to a puddle of emotion before them.  Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, and others simply gushed with love for tiny Celestriel.  

            The very newest of the staff was a tall, pale and rather aloof Professor of Muggle Studies.  She had been there only that year, and had had very little contact with the other teachers.  Today though, she came forward to see the baby.

            "Come Eleanor, would you like to hold the baby?" said Madam Hooch.

            "Yes, Professor Evanesca, would you?" asked Professor Sprout.  Quietly as a ghost, Evanesca reached for the baby.  Celestriel fussed in her arms when the professor showed very little change in expression.  The other female staff members exchanged looks.  There was something wrong.  Celestriel began to cough and squeal.  Flinging her little limbs in protest.  Professor Evanesca was slowly squeezing the baby's neck and cutting off her airway.  Collectively, the staff that remained in the office, including Albus and Minerva, rescued Celestriel and restrained Evanesca.  

            "I might have succeeded in my mission if it had not been for your family!" Professor Evanesca screamed, "That vile boy, Potter might have died as he was supposed to at birth, and this miserable place would be under the rightful control of the Dark Lord!" 

            "Severus, please send an owl to our good friend Julius at the Ministry of Magic and tell him that we have the remaining perpetrator in our custody," Albus said, his arms wrapped protectively around his wife and child.  Celestriel was screaming mercilessly, and several of the staff were still standing in front of them to guard them.  Minerva wept, softly murmuring, "My baby!  Oh, it's all right, my darling!  Shhhh…It's all right, Celestriel.  Oh Albus how could this have happened?  She was here, the whole time?" Albus bowed his head.  None of them could have known.  

            Madam Hooch sat in the chair nearest them and put her head in her hands as she cried.  

            "Can you forgive me, Minerva?  I handed your baby to the one person that could have killed her!" Hooch sobbed.

            "Helen, you couldn't possibly have known!  Please don't blame yourself!" Minerva said, sitting down beside her.  

            "The point is that we have apprehended her and she can't hurt anyone else.  As a matter of fact, Madam Hooch, if you had not asked Professor Evanesca if she would like to hold the baby, we would never have known that it was her.  If you think about it, you have actually done the opposite.  You've saved our children, Helen," said Albus.  

            "That's right," said Minerva, "Actually, we owe you a debt of gratitude." Madam Hooch dried her eyes and hugged McGonagall.  

            Down in the courtyard, oblivious of the goings on upstairs, were Danielle and Sirius.  He kissed her gently as he danced with her, moving gracefully to some unknown melody.  

            "Do you have to go?" Danielle asked, tears stinging her pomegranate cheeks.  

            "Goodbye is never forever, Danielle," Sirius replied, pulling her closer, "I'll love you with everything I am no matter where I go." 

            "When will you come back?" Danielle sniffled, handing him the reigns of the hippogriff.  

            "Take good care of them for me, Danielle.  I'm counting on you," Sirius said, taking hold of her hand.  She was crying harder now.  

            "Come now, what is it?" Sirius asked.  

            "It's just…I don't want you to end up like my father did!" Danielle cried.  Sirius was stunned.  He knew she loved him, but he never knew that she harbored such a fear.  

            "I am coming back for you—no matter what.  Do you hear me?" Sirius said, meeting her eyes.  Danielle nodded.  She leaned close to him, whispering in his ear, "Hurry home to me, daddy!"  Sirius just about had to hold on to the hippogriff for support.  A father?  Him?  

            "You're?...I mean, we're gonna….I mean…Oh Danielle!" Sirius cried, sweeping her up off the ground and around in a circle.  

            "I'll send an owl home once a month.  I want to know the second that little pup is kicking, understand?" Sirius said.  Danielle was smiling again.  

            "I love you so much!" Sirius said, kissing her again, "I'll come back as often as I can and I'll be back for good as soon as this mission is finished.  I want to be there for this little tyke like no father has ever been before!" 

            Danielle smiled and then waved like mad as Sirius lifted off the ground and disappeared into a speck on the horizon.  She turned to walk back to the castle only to hear a roar of ecstatic cries and shouts coming from her uncle's office.  

            When she got there, she saw Professor Flitwick levitating glasses of champagne to everyone in the room.  

            "What's the occasion?" Danielle asked as she entered.  Albus looked utterly speechless.  

            "Minerva's having another baby!" Madam Hooch squealed.  Harry was there now too, holding his sister and smiling broadly.  Danielle rushed over and hugged them all.  From nowhere there came the flash of a camera, freezing the moment in time forever.  

_Dear Diary, _

_It has been nearly six months since this picture was taken.  Just as I would have hoped, Sirius returned from his mission none the worse for wear, and now our baby is well on the way.  We are looking forward to seeing a few weddings as this class prepares to leave Hogwart's, but we all know that goodbye is never forever.  _

_We really became a family in that year.  It seems as though we are never too far to have some sort of get together.  I'd like to keep writing, diary, but my husband is calling.  He gets more than a bit grumpy if he doesn't get to have his nightly talk with the baby.  He's obsessed with being super-dad, and I couldn't be luckier to be his wife.  Well, goodnight, diary.  These really are the best years of our lives, and I am ready to live them full throttle!  _

_                        Love Sincerely, _

_                                    Professor Danielle Madeline Christine Agnes Dumbledore Black _


End file.
